


Angels For Cowboys Part 1

by Eleana_Faye_Drazen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Faye_Drazen/pseuds/Eleana_Faye_Drazen
Summary: Sam and Cas have been together for 8 years, have 3 beautiful children, they hunt and are philanthropists. They love each other but they don't exactly have "daddy and papa" time. It's been a while since they even kissed. Then there was Dmitri, someone's alter ego... who kisses and makes everything better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dmitri has a Russian accent, in Russian V and W are reversed (in other words instead of which it would be pronounced "vhich" and Vodka would be pronounced "wodka". Dmitri also speaks Russian, but no worries... there are English translations next to them (I think it's only about two or three words). 
> 
> I know all this because I am Russian and while I have no accent my Godmother does! So please don't get offended! I actually know what I'm talking about lol.
> 
> Lastly, Yes there is a male escort agency in Texas called Cowboys for Angels... see how I flipped that :) Clever me.

Sam waits anxiously by the door of his beautiful and exclusive home on 404 Via De Sienna Blvd. in Austin Texas. His palms are sweaty and he’s almost as nervous as he was his wedding day. “8:00” he says to no one, it’s about 10 minutes away so he does one more clean sweep, makes sure everything is in order in the living room, that any unsightly messes have been disposed of. “7:58” again he says to no one “just a few more minutes Sam… come on, you’ve done this before… well not this but…” his grueling concentration is broken by the sound of the doorbell. Sam clears his throat “Ok, show time”. Sam takes one last look in the hallway mirror, running his fingers through his long blond hair, making sure the stubble on his face won’t cause carpet burn, sniff his pits and blows on his palm to check his breath “aces and eights”. Sam puts on a pleasant smile and opens the door. Before him stands the most stunning creature he has ever seen, 5’11” about 165 lbs. tone and slim. The man at the door has pale and beautiful perfect skin, beautiful complexion that almost glitters under the street lights. This man is exquisite and exotic with dark, almost black hair and piercing blue eyes, the purest shade of blue Sam has ever seen. Sam tries to hide his “enthusiasm” under his long button down shirt. “Hi” Sam finally stutters out, “please come in” as Sam waves his guest into the house. The man confidently struts into the hallway. The gentleman is wearing an all black pinstripe suit with a black tie and vest and a royal purple shirt. The cologne the man is wearing smells so good it’s more like an aphrodisiac made out of pheromones. The mans hair is slicked back giving him this whole 1920’s vibe. The man takes his coat off and Sam puts his hand out to take it and hang it. There’s silence as they take each other in, finally Sam can make intelligible words “wow, the agency never told me… I mean their description didn’t do you justice. The mystery man finally speaks “is this your first time using Angels for Cowboys?”, the man’s speech hints at a subtle Russian accent which almost puts Sam through the roof. “No” Sam admits, “first time” “vell don’t be nerwous, I’m here to take care of you” the mystery man smiles. “I’m Sam by the way” “Dmitri, it’s a pleasure to meet you”. 

Sam escorts the now named mystery man, Dmitri into the living room and gestures for him to sit down on the large sectional couch. “You have lovely home” Dmitri compliments. “Thanks, so” Sam stutters out… “how does this work?”, Dmitri takes Sam’s hand “you already pay vith credit card da?” “Yes” “Ok, so we have two hours and you spend zis time how you vant da?” Sam is entranced by the way Dmitri rolls his R’s and wonders what else he can do with that beautiful tongue. “Um… Dmitri? Can I get you a drink?” “You havink wodka?” “Um, yes I actually do” Sam holds up a bottle that says: русский стандарт (Russian Standard)” “vonderful” Dmitri says. “Um Dmitri, would you like ice” “net spasibo” (no thanks). Sam grabs himself a triple honey Jack Daniels while he brings his guest a triple vodka. Sam sits back “Alexa, play slow classic rock and roll”, Sam turns to Dmitri and smiles. They drink in almost silence, Sam looks at the time, 30 minutes of the 2 hours has already been burned. “So vhere is your spouse Sem (how it’s pronounced with a Russian accent)?” “business trip, he’s a busy man… he’s going to save the world you know? He’s just an absolute angel.” “he sounds vonderful”. The two finish there drinks and put the glasses down on the table, Sam rubs his sweaty hands on his genes and says “would you like to go upstairs to the bedroom?” “vhat is this you say in Angliyskiy (English)? Um… your dime?”. Sam understood this was a business transaction and he’s sure it’s because of the language barrier but he just wished Dmitri at least pretended he was on a real date. Sam softly smiles, stands up and takes Dmitri by the hand. Sam leads Dmitri up the plush carpeted winding staircase to the second for of the house. Sam gives Dmitri a quick tour pointing out along the way the kid’s room then Sam and his husbands room. “You have three children?” Dmitri asks “Um, yes my husband an I have two girls and a boy actually… but I don’t really want to talk about them” “no problem Sem, I understand… vhile ze cats are away right?”, Sam awkwardly smiles…. Sam only has one thing on his mind and he definitely doesn’t want to talk family at this juncture. 

Sam opens the bedroom door, the bedroom is huge, most people could fit their studio apartments in there. There’s a four-poster bed with white chiffon hanging from the posts. The room is simple, clean, neutral colors… everything was in place… it was sterile but warm, inviting. Sam pointed out the master bath in case Dmitri wanted to freshen up. 45 minutes has passed of the two hours allotted, and neither wanted to waste anymore time. Sam goes over to the dresser where he keeps a bottle of whiskey and pours himself a glass, he offers one to Dmitri but Dmitri declines. Sam then sits on his bed with his whiskey at his lips looking up at the most perfectly beautiful man he has ever seen. 

“Vhat vould you like Sem?” Sam puts on some music, classic rock… soft and sexy “dance” Sam says. Dmitri starts swaying to the music slowly, moving his hips in perfect time with the beat. He gracefully moves his hands across his body and starts making rhythmic gestures whipping his head, slowly side to side, eyes closed, letting the music course through him, like the music animates him. Sam reaches down to touch himself except he looks over and sees a picture of him and his husband on their wedding day. Sam puts the picture face down, then continues the downward motion to the growing appreciation of Dmitri’s hypnotizing dance. 

“Strip” Sam says with a deep, rasping voice. Dmitri is obedient to his client’s wishes and starts to slowly undress. He pulls the tie off first, swinging it over his head like a lasso. Then comes the vest, three buttons and it’s on the floor. Next comes the shirt, Dmitri slowly unbuttons his royal purple shirt, he opens the shirt then closes it loosely, turns his back to back to Sam and slinks it across his shoulders shimmying and Sam gets a good look at Dmitri’s ass gyrating. Sam leans forward, his arm resting on his knee, his whiskey resting in his hand. “Yea… that’s good. Take your shirt off and come here”. Dmitri removes his shirt, the hand that’s holding it he extends out and delicately drops it to the floor exposing his swimmer’s body. Between Dmitri’s dance and Sam rubbing himself through his genes, Sam has a raging hard on and he has his eyes set on Dmitri. “Closer” Sam says and Dmitri does a runway walk towards Sam, hand on hip… one foot in front of the other. “Damn Dmitri” Sam stands up and puts his whiskey down. Sam places Dmitri’s hand on his throbbing cock while Sam focuses on Dmitri’s chest and nipples. Sam rubs small circles around Dmitri’s nipples first with his thumbs, then with his tongue. Dmitri hisses, trying to keep his cool, but now he has a rising appreciation for Sam. 

Sam moves up to Dmitri’s neck, nipping and licking, getting into that one spot on Dmitri’s neck that makes him moan and gets him harder. Sam breaks contact with Dmitri which makes Dmitri whine. Sam takes in Dmitri, those eyes and says “undress me”, Dmitri takes the unbuttoned button down shirt off first and carelessly discards it. Then comes the t-shirt underneath, except Sam has to bend down a little so Dmitri can actually get it off and over Sam’s head as he is 6’4”. Sam then folds his arms and his bulging muscles look flexed. “I love the way you roll your R’s, show me what else you can do with that tongue” a wicked smile darts across Sam’s face. Dmitri arches his eyebrow at the command then licks his lips with anticipation. Dmitri slowly, torturously slow, undoes Sam’s belt buckle, then the button of the pants, then the zipper. Dmitri eagerly pulls down Sam’s pants to his feet so Sam can step out of them. Before Dmitri gets on his knees Sam simply says “pants” as Dmitri is still wearing his. Dmitri gracefully wiggles them down to reveal the black, silk-lace panties that cover all his front and half his ass in the back. “Oh damn Ca…” Sam clears his throat “Dmitri”. Dmitri turns around and starts rubbing his pert ass up against Sam, grinding and wiggling. “Down… knees… now” demands Sam. 

Dmitri pushes his chest against Sam and wiggles down to his knees eyes steady looking at Sam with lust. Dmitri licks his lips then while still looking at Sam, starts licking. “Ah, so good baby” Sam hisses. Dmitry keeps his eyes on Sam then starts licking the head of Sam’s cock, circling, tonguing Sam’s slit. Then come the lips around Sam’s head and inch by inch by inch Dmitry takes in Sam’s cock; sucking, licking, both of them moaning. Dmitry goes faster and faster, one hand cupping Sam’s base where Dmitry’s mouth can’t reach the other cupping Sam’s balls. Sam grabs Dmitri’s hair and starts thrusting in and out, fucking Dmitri’s mouth. Sam is grunting and panting. Sam pulls Dmitri off of him “bed… now!” Sam demands.

Dmitri smiles at Sam’s horny aggression, he finds it arousing. Dmitri gets on the bed and Sam climbs in after him. Sam throws Dmitri on his back and pulls his panties off. “So beautiful… so fucking hot” as Sam stares down at Dmitri bare and beautiful. “Mine” Sam blurts out as he crashes in to Dmitri… oh who are we fucking kidding, we know it’s really Cas. Sam crashes on to Cas in desperation, Sam lifts Cas’s legs and rests them on his hips. Sam fumbles in the corner for the lube. Once Sam is all slicked up, he leans in and kisses Cas slowly, passionately, desperately. Sam keeps kissing Cas for a good while before he slowly slips in, head first then inch by inch burying his cock further into Cas. Sam rocks and thrusts slow and deep “ah, ah Cas… oh God… shit!” Sam is so turned on he enthusiastically pumps into Cas making Cas feel every inch. Cas is on the edge “Sam! Sam!” “Cas! Oh God, I love” Sam explodes “ah… ah you. I love you” Sam kisses Cas and works him through his orgasm. “Sam! I’m cuming ah!” Cas isn’t normally a screamer, but he’s pretty sure this time his neighbors heard. Cas is still moaning and writhing under Sam “fuck, so good Sam… holy shit. I came so hard” “me too” Sam smiles on Cas’s mouth. They are still kissing and grinding each other “I love you Cas” “me too Sam”. They lay there grinding on each other, working out the last of the of their excitement, riding through the aftershocks, Sam stays inside Cas for a good long while until they are forehead to forehead, sweating , panting and smiling.

They lay in bed next to each other as Sam flips back up his and Cas’s wedding day photo. They lay there satisfied, looking deep into each other’s eyes. “We should role play more often” Cas laughed, “that was fun” Sam agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually a whole other part of this where Sam and Cas lay in bed discussing their marriage but I think I'm going to post it as a part two. I felt this was perfect place to end the first bit. 
> 
> I do want to share one line from the second part: (Regarding the kids)
> 
> Sam says "thank God for uncle Dean" Cas pops his head up "yea I was thinking about that, Dean has them, which I appreciate… but do you think they’re Ok? I mean your brother is almost 40 and we had to keep him from sticking his tongue in a light socket just last week”.


End file.
